ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws appears shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks . He has shark teeth, has a tail like a mermaid when underwater, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien for to use in defeating water-based villains. Ripjaws can swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws can breathe on land depending on its age. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Ultimate Alien self but with his original series head and facial features. He is now taller, and when he goes underwater, his tail becomes longer than the length of his legs. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse self but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with the Omnimatrix IV symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Ripjaws looks like his original series self with slight differences. There is a black line which trails from his lower jaw to his mid-chest. The fins on his arms and head are larger and are neon green in color. The cloth on his crotch has larger green lines. When in the water, it becomes a tail similar to the one in ''Ultimate Alien. He has green eyes and a green Omnitrix symbol, which has been transferred to his chest. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his 11-year old Omniverse appearance, but the black part on the side of his chest is green. Abilities Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the bla ck loincloth coming down. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water from too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by claiming nearby water sources (e.g. hosepipes). Ripjaws has a pair of webbed feet inside his tail, which can temporarily keep him on land for a few minutes. There is a suit that allows Ripjaws to walk on land. The device covers the gills on his neck giving it water. With this Ripjaws can walk on land not worrying about the need of water and dehydrating. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 to fight Vilgax. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Miguel 10: pokeyugifusion He has the body and face of the gem knight tourmaline, the legs, and teeth of ripjaws, and the wings of dustox. He has his OS look but has a green and black loincloth and the Powermatrix on his chest John Smith 10 Ripjaws appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances By John *Techadon Resistance (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Wes Out *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Rob Lucci *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) By Kevin *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle By John *Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By John *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) By Ultimate John *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *New Chess Pieces (episode) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Grey Meteor) By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (drone by Phantom) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Sucked In (first re-appearance) *Sea of Monsters *Revenge of the Gods (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker By John *White Lotus (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Into the Wind (by clone 2) By Ben *Knights of the Earth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Ripjaws first appears with Echo Echo, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Appearances Summoned by Shinra *Break In By John *Mythril Mines *Ghost of the Past *Lifestream *Change in Plans Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten aliens. Appearances In Uncle Stephano (episode) Jax uses him to fight a robot. Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Ripjaws appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. Appearances: *TBA Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Ripjaws looks like he does in Omniverse but with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in A Fish in The Sea where he fights robotic seahorses. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Ben 12 In Ben 12, Ripjaws looks like his OS self, except he has green eyes, he wears a black thingy that covers his chest, neck, and jaw. He wears wristbands and he has the Omnitrix on the center of his chest. Apperances *Eye of the Storm Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS,but swampy green parts are reaplaced with dark blue parts. Ben 100 Ripjaws is one of the few aliens with clothes. Echo Echo Omnivurs: He has his origonal series look only green eyes, green Omnitrix and has a rounded head he appeared in "The Echo Team Begins". Logan Storm: Galactic Hero Ripjaws is a alien in Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. He is a alien in The Lightningmatrix. Ripjaws has the same appearance as he does in Ben 10, except the symbol of The Lightningmatrix is in the location of The Omnitrix Prototype. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Fred Tatasciore Appearances *TBA Terry 12 He was unlocked by accident in The Widening Gyre (Terry 12). Appearances *The Widening Gyre (Terry 12) (accidental transformation selected alien was Jetray) *Cruise Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Factorial Doom (first reappearance, x2) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Ben 10: The Omniwars *Old Plumber and the Sea (first re-appearance) Gallery 100 0397.JPG|Ripjaws in BTROE Ben 10 Poster Ripjaws by Jackademus.jpg Ripjaws.gif Smripjaws.png|Ripjaws in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Ripjaws K10.PNG|Ripjaws in Kurt 10 133px-RipjawsUltimateAlien.png Ripjaws.jpg|Keith as Ripjaws RFRJ.png|Ripjaws in Rex 14 Dennis As Ripjaws.jpg|Dennis as Ripjaws Ripjaws Ben 100.png|In Ben 100|link=Ben 100 (Series) BTDW Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws in BTDW POTO Ripjaws For Ulti.png|In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse BTE Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws in BTE Ripjaws10000.jpg|Ripjaws in Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Keith 10 Category:Ninja121 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Amphibious Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Heroes Category:Piscciss Volann Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Fish Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Biting alien Category:Hero Category:Swimming Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo